


Come on, Sugar Cube

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings, also with the corhajat, i see a bunch of corrin & niles but like, this pair is great more people need to know this, why not gay guys AND girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My, my,” he drawls at the flustered man below him. “I didn't know you'd be such a pretty sight underneath me.” Subaki’s face flushes a pretty pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Sugar Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an excuse to use the phrase "which set his bisexual loins aflame" I don't know why I wrote that
> 
> Anyway this ship is good please ship it and please ship more Corhajat. It's all very wonderful

When Niles follows Lord Leo into battle to help Lady Corrin he doesn't expect the open arms he's greeted with. It's a refreshing twist to the otherwise hostile reactions that usually pop up around him to when he and Odin fight for his Lord.

The camp, which is in a different dimension (he's still kinda fuzzy on that), is filled with great-looking people too. So that really makes his day, or year, or his whole miserable life.

Anyway drop-dead, gorgeous, and absolutely delectable people. So many to bombard with insinuations he doesn't know whom to start with. 

Still looking around with his great sniper-eyes he stumbles into a group of three: Lady Corrin and two others he has not yet met. “Milady,” he greets politely because Lord Leo would not be pleased if Niles starts flirting with his sister. The two unknown warriors look towards him curiously while Lady Corrin smiles warmly.

“Niles,” she says with a amiable nod. “I don't believe you've met my friends.” With a gesture to the two beside her she carries on, “these are Rhajat,” the woman next to Lady Corrin nods at him uninterestedly but stares attentively at the exiled Nohrian Princess. “And Subaki,” she points to a pony-tailed man on her other side. He nods at Niles in friendly manner but gives off an aloof aura, all pristine and graceful.

Upon closer look, the ponytail and his soft grin makes this ‘Subaki’ look feminine but his broad shoulders and sharp jawline deny it. The man is perfect, he realizes, with his delicate features yet obvious lean muscles which set his bisexual loins aflame and Niles decides he wants to break that calm exterior and wreak this delicacy of a man right then and there.

“Well met,” he responds, doing a flashy bow. Lady Corrin giggles, and Niles does not miss the way the other woman’s--Rhajat’s--eyes flash with jealousy. Inwardly Niles smirks while he watches Subaki smile and thinks he's got his work all cut out for him.

“Perhaps milady would like to have tea with me sometime, if her friends do not mind I steal her away,” he waits for Rhajat to rise to the bait.

The sorceress, obvious from her clothes, starts with a cold, “Actually.” Then here she shows the obviously forced smile, her voice soft and flat. “I thought Lady Corrin and I were having tea together.” Her eyes glare at him with the force of a thousand daggers. Or maybe he's being a little dramatic.

Lady Corrin, naïve yet kind-hearted person she is, looks down at Rhajat with her concerned doe-eyes and completely ignores Subaki and Niles. “Of course,” she says fondly, “I forgot. Please forgive me, Niles, another time perhaps.” 

Niles cannot help the widening grin as he watches the awkward look on Subaki’s face as he struggles to keep up with the passive-aggressive conflict. He almost forgets to respond. “Of course, milady. Another time,” he agrees easily.

The two women walk off, standing closer than any friends would, but that's none of Niles’ concern now. He turns to the red haired man beside him with a saucy grin.

“I don't think we've met properly,” he says. “Or, well, the proper Nohrian way.” Niles holds out his hand patiently.

Subaki raises a curious eyebrow then hesitantly grasps it and Niles grips the hand tightly and dips the redhead. Subaki's eyes widen and his free hand whips around as he reaches for a purchase which just so happens to be Niles’ shoulder.

A moment passes in silence. Both men staring at the other, Subaki in distress, and Niles, well. Niles leers.

“My, my,” he drawls at the flustered man below him. “I didn't know you'd be such a pretty sight underneath me.” Subaki’s face flushes a pretty pink.

“I-” the redhead starts and Niles cuts him off with a finger on his mouth. And what a soft mouth it is.

“Shush,” he says softly, “We can save the talking for later.”

“You-” Subaki tries around the finger on lips. “What are you doing?” He whispers fiercely, his face glowing a brighter red than his hair. Niles mentally saves that image.

Then he suddenly stands him upright and before the redhead can gain his bearings, Niles quickly crowds him into the wall behind them. Putting hands on either side of the, just noticed, shorter man’s head. Subaki looks up at him with a dizzied expression.

“What is happening,” he wonders while Niles smirks and plans on getting a kiss.

“The best day of your life,” he answers. The lost expression on Subaki's face disappears for a second as he looks at Niles flatly. Niles changes his approach as he remembers hearing about a perfectionist Sky Knight from the other warriors around, maybe this is the Sky Knight, he’s certainly dressed like one. “Just a kiss and I'll let you go about your day,” he says, Subaki still looking skeptical. “Unless you're not good at it.” Here Niles moves slowly away.

Subaki does not disappoint.

“What do you mean?” He scoffs. “I can kiss just fine.” Subaki wears a fiercely determined look that Niles decides he wants to see forever.

“Prove it,” and Niles grins when the redhead moves in.

The kiss is great, Niles decides, mouthing at the soft lips of Subaki. It’s more passionate than Niles expected but the perfectionist obviously can’t turn down a challenge, throwing himself into the kiss to prove himself. He moves his hands the other man’s waist to deepen it and the redhead repositions his arms around Niles’ neck. Gently, and rarely does Niles do things gently, he parts Subaki’s lips and delves deeper. The other man all but melts in his arms and moans from Niles’ clever ministrations. 

Soon he ends the kiss abruptly and while he holds a panting Subaki in his arms he moves his mouth to the other’s neck, sucking but never on one place long enough to leave a mark.

“Niles,” Subaki moans but bares his neck even more, “At least buy me a sword first.” 

Niles smirks with his mouth on the redhead's pale neck before releasing him. “Sounds like a great idea,” he says, leering down at the dazed man. 

Subaki physically shakes himself steady and looks up at Niles with a calmness that he didn't know someone could possess after he got his hands on them. “I should go,” he murmurs, “This was fun, but I should really attend to my Pegasus now. She's probably anxious for a ride.” A lame excuse, but Niles really gave it to him so he doesn't blame him.

As Subaki scurries away Niles stares at his ass and yells maybe too loudly, “It's fine, I can give you a better ride later!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking up this ship was a mixture of looking up Subaki fanart (this one in particular https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479000110346051084/ - I don't know if this is the actual source) and then reading fan translations of their supports in Revelations. 
> 
> Their relationship could be very interesting as they would feed off each other. Niles wanting to tease Subaki into more inappropriate acts and Subaki being egged on because he wants to be perfect at everything. Like, please stop my crazy children


End file.
